Lorsqu'on apprend à aimer
by La ville d'Italie
Summary: Gokudera est amoureux et il voudrait l'oublier. Mais et si les sentiment était partager. 8059 Gokudera X Yamamoto.


Auteur: La Ville d'Italie.

âge: 16ans (on s'en fout mais je le met quand même, na)

Résumé: Gokudera est amoureux et il voudrait l'oublier. Mais, et si les sentiment était partager.

Notes: C'est un 8059, Gokudera X Yamamoto, donc un yaoi une histoire d'amour entre hommes. Homophobe dégager. C'est ma toutes première fics avec ses deux là mais je les adore donc sa sera peut-être bon XD.

Pov Gokudera

L'amour est un sentiment omniprésent dans une vie. Lorsqu'il n'est pas là on le recherche désespérément; lorsqu'on l'a trouvé on s'en inquête à longueur de journée; lorsqu'on le perd on ne pense plus qu'à lui.

Oui, l'amour est l'un des sentiments les plus compliqué qu'un être humain peut rencontré dans une vie. Et ce n'était pas Hayato Gokudera qui aurait dit le contraire.

Pas qu'il est spécialement recherché l'amour... Enfin pas le grand Amour. Vous savez celui avec un grand A, celui qui retient toutes votre attention, qui vous fait vous posé des millers de question, ces questions qui parfois- ou très souvent- n'ont aucun sens.

Le jeune métis se demandait d'ailleur comment il en était arrivé là. Au début, il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il le regardait comme tout les autres. Il n'avait rien de différent.

Et un jour, ça lui avait sauté à la figure. C'était comme une explosion qu'il se serait pris en pleine gueule. Et en explosion, le jeune mafioso s'y connaissait. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il était différent.

L'argenté se demandé pourquoi, lorsque son esprit de génie mafieux dérivait, pourquoi ses yeux, eux, allait se posé sur se garçon. Pourquoi son rire avait-il autant d'effets sur lui, et pourquoi il rougissait quand se crétin le regardait.

Oui, cette révélation lui été arrivé un bond matin comme les autres- ou pas. -_-''.

Hayato Gokudera, 15 ans, gardien Vongola de la tempète et bras-droit du grand boss Vongola dixième du nom, était amoureux. Pire, amoureux d'un garçon. Encore plus grave, car parmit tous les garçons et les filles de cette planête, Gokudera était tombé amoureux de ce crétin de joueur de baseball, gardien de la pluie des Vongola, et abruti congénitale ambulant ( citation Gokudera), le dit Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ce même Yamamoto qui passait son temps avec un stupide sourire sur les lèvres , toujours à rire comme un idiot, à parlé de son sale baseball, à dormir en cours, à le regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs pétyant, avec ses geste doux, son corps musclé, ses superbes fe... ON ARRETE!

Gokudera se cogna la tête contre son bureau et en séra les bords. Mais à quoi il pensait là?

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, l'italien se cassait la tête à trouvé tous les défauts de l'autre abruti, mais à chaque fois, il trouvait un détaille pour faire passer le défaut trouvé du côté qualité. Et ça, ça l'énervait... Et les heures passaient. Lentement en plus. Le temps... Quel sale con quand même. Il avait décidé de le torturer, il en était sur. Quoi que ici ou ailleur ça aurait pas changé grand chose. Yamamoto l'obsèdait.

La cloche sonna, sortant Gokudera de ses pensées intimes. Merde, pas de repos pour les guerriers ( j'avais trop envie de la mettre celle là _ ). Il rangea en vitesse les quelques affaires qui trainait sur son bureau ( otant dire presque rien) et partit rejoindre le Juudaime. Tsuna lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le métis en était sur, il se doutait de quelque chose. L'hyper intuition des Vongola se n'est pas rien. Mais Tsuna n'avait rien dit.

Comme souvent dans ses moments là, l'italien se dit qu'il devrait laisser tomber cette histoire de sentiments et oublier se qu'il ressentait pour Yamamoto. Qu'il devrait se consentrer sur son rôle de bras droit. Mais voilà... Yamamoto approcha d'eux le sourire au lèvres. Le joueur de baseball posa les yeux à peine quelques secondes sur Gokudera et son coeur éclata dans sa poitrine, emportant avec lui toutes les bonnes résolution de son propriétaire.

Encore une fois, le jeune mafieux fit comme si de rien n'était. Il partit en compagnie de son boss et de l'homme qu'il aimait sur le toit du lycée où il s'y intallère pour manger. Le repas du midi se passa dans le calme (?) habituel. Quelques coups de gueules, deux ou trois explosion, un "je vais te mordre à mort" d'Hibari (XD j'adore) et un nouveau costume de Reborn. La routine quoi.

L'après-midi passa aussi très vite. Bien que torturé, Hayato faisait tout pour ne pas penser à l'homme de ses rêves et à ses sentiments. Chose assez compliqué, vous me direr, quand l'homme en question est à une dizaine de mètre de toi toute la journée.

C'est donc avec soulagement que Gokudera se séppara de ses amis les uns après les autres. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait et il ne voulait voir personne. Enfin si, Yamamoto, mais il se voyait mal aller jusqu'à chez lui, se mettre à pleurer doucement, puis lui lacher qu'il était amoureux de lui sans prendre de gans. Il avait trop de fièrete de toute façon. Il décida donc après mure réflexion (environ 3 millième de seconde) de ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Il flanna à travers la ville, traversa un parc et s'arrêta à un combini pour s'acheté de quoi manger et un paquet de clope.

Il s'était environ écouler deux heures lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Son appart se trouvait au troisième étage d'un immeuble tout simple qui en avait cinq ( étages je précise XP). Après un léger coût d'oeil dans la boîte au lettre le métis pris les escaliers. Pas besoin de prendre l'ascenceur, il était toujours en panne. Il gravit une à une les marches jusqu'à son appatement en ruminant une fois de plus ses penseés. C'était vraiment pas un cadeau son cerveau. Toujours à cogiter dans tout les sens, c'était hérintant. Et le pire de tous dans toute cette histoire, c'était que sa tête pensait "Yamamoto, Yamamoto" et son coeur pensait "Yamamoto, Yamamoto" et son entre-jambe pensait "Yamamoto, Yamamoto"... Mais merde, il le faisait chier se crétin de joueur de baseball.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorqu'il arriva devans sa porte. En effet, l'objet de ses pensées était là, replier sur lui-même, la tête dans les genoux. Il releva doucement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Gokudera arriver et... Mais merde, il pleurait. Le japonais se releva et essuya ses yeux affichant un sourire idiot pour cacher sa gène d'avoir était surpris dans cet état.

-Salut Gokudera, dit-il, désolé de te déranger si tard.

-Depuis combien de temps t'es là? demanda l'autre en étant aussi peu agressif que possible. Otant dire que c'éatit rater. Mais Yamamoto ne s'en vexa pas, surement trop habituer au comportement de son camarade. Il fit semblant de réfléchir à la question. Je dit semblant parce que lorsqu'il se met vraiment à réfléchir, s'a prend plusieurs heures ( ces propos appartiennent à Gokudera, veiller à ne pas m'en tenir rigeur XD).

-Environ une bonne heure, déclara enfin le gardien en souriant consient de sa propre stupidité.

-Et qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Le visage du joueur de baseball devint grave et il baissa les yeux, essayant d'échapper au regard de son ami. Il était assez rare que Yamamoto soit sérieux, mais lorsque c'était le cas c'était souvent mauvais. Gokudera le compris tout de suite.

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important, lacha enfin Yamamoto.

Gokudera se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit, non sans avoir lancé un regard interrogatif à son collègue mafieux. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et déposairent leurs affaire au pied du canaper ou Yamamoto pris place. Son hôte lui demanda rapidement si il voulait un truc à boire ou à manger, mais il refusa poliment. Le gardien de la tempête s'installa devans celui de la pluie et le fixa, le regard charger de question. L'autre fixait toujours le sol avec un air... géner? Yamamoto intimider s'était chose rare e Gokudera se dit que sa devait être très sérieux pour qu'il se mette dans cette état. Après tout il avait bien pleurer. La vision de Yamamoto en pleure sera le coeur du métis.

-Alors? questionna-t-il simplement.

-Tu as un très jolie appartement Gokudera, plaisanta l'autre pour détourner la conversasion. Je suis étonner qu'il soit aussi bien ranger.

Gokudera le ramena à l'ordre en un mot "Yamamoto". Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et sembla hésiter. Puis au fond de ses yeux on vit naitre une volonté à toutes épreuves. L'idée d'une déclaration d'amour éflera l'esprit de Gokudera, mais il la rejeta aussi tôt. L'espoir n'est pas toujours bon.

-Ecoute Gokudera, commença-t-il, se n'est pas facile mais j'ai décidé de te le dire et je ne reviendrait pas sur ma décision.

Il s'écoula encore quelque seconde faisant monter le suspence et Gokudera explosa:

-Bon tu vas te décider à accoucher oui. On a pas toute la vie devans nous et si c'est important il faudrai...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Yamamoto se collait au sienne dans un baisé chaste. Gokudera avait la faculter de réfléchir très vite, mais à cet instant son cerveau se déconnèta brusquement. L'homme qu'il aimait l'embrassait. C'était merveilleux. Yamamoto décolla enfin ses lèvres de celle de son homonologue et il se regardèrent dans le yeux.

-Je t'aime, déclara soudain Yamamoto sans hésitation, je t'aime depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu du mal à me l'avouer. Je voulais te le dire avant mais j'avais peur que tu me rejète et en faite j'ai toujours peur. Je sais que tu vas me détester mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Il se releva pris ses affaires et partit vers la sortit. Le cerveau de Gokudera se remit aussitôt en mode ON. Pourtant il ne réflécht pas en se levant. Il fit quelques pas et attrapa la manche de Yamamoto qui se retourna vers lui. Ce fut Gokudera qui pris les devans se coût s'y, plaquant Yamamoto contre le mur et l'embrassant. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il senta la langue de son nouvelle amant contre ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrits pour la laissait passer et rejoindre la sienne. Ils débutairent alors un ballai de langue. Ils se cherchait, se découvrait, laisant leurs sentiments décupler leur plaisir. A bout de souffle, ils se séparairent à regrès. Leurs souffle se méllangeait maintenant alors qu'il se regardait dans les yeux avec un désir plus qu'évidant.

-Gokudera? questionna Yamamoto.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux géner. Sa fièreté allait en prendre un coups mais il voulait rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je t'aime, lança-t-il. Je t'aime depuis un moment mais je m'en suis apperçu il y a pas longtemps. C'est assez bizarre en faite je pensait que tu m'aimait alors j'avais décider de rien te dire.

Il regarda Yamamoto qui souriait. Un de ses sourires idiots qui avaient la salle habitude de faire manquer un batement au coeur de Gokudera.

-Gokudera, chanta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras tel un enfant qui aurait serrée sa peluche.

-Ab-abruti de baseballeur, béguilla l'argenté la tête contre l'épaule de son amour. Te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moque, murmura Takeshi au creux de son oreille avec une voix des plus sugestives. J'ai envie de toi.

Le métis vira au rouge mais se laissa faire lorsque son amant le conduisit au canaper. Ils s'allongèrent, Yamamoto au-dessus de Gokudera. Ils s'embrassait comme des fous. Une fois satisfait des baisers, le japonais embrassa le cou de son amant, lèchant la clavicule pour descendre jusqu'au torse du jeune gardien. Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus fort alors qu'il sentait les mains de Yamamoto courir sous sa chemise et la lui retirer. Le gardien de la pluie redessina à coups de langues les abdos de son amant, lèchant et mordant les tétons durcis. Il continua son chemin, passa par le nombril, pour arriver au pantalon. Il le déboutonna et le fit tomber. Il abmira la bosse qui s'était formé sous le boxer de Gokudera.

-Tu es exité, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-La ferme, l'insulta l'autre embarrasser. Bien sur qu'il était exité qu'est-ce qu'il croyait. Depuis le temps qu'il en à envie.

Yamamoto remonta jusqu'à son visage et après avoir poser un baiser sur les lèvres de l'italien, il murmura contre son cou:

-Moi aussi, je suis exité.

Pour prouver ses dire il colla son entre-jambe contre celle de Gokudera. Il la devina dure. Yamamot redéssenda doucement, prenant le temps de caresser chaque partit du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, avant de lui retirer son boxer. Il pris le sexe déjà durcit dans sa main et commença à le branler en lèchant le sexe tout du long. Il fit de même avec les testicules, les suçant au passage. Gokudera gémissait de plaisir. Yamamoto était douer, il fallait l'avouer. Enfin après avoir titiller la verge du bout de la langue, le gardien de la pluie avala entièrement le sexe de l'autre commençant des vas et vient ritmer. Encourager par les gémissements du métis et par quelques phrases plutôt accrocheuse, Takeshi axéléra le mouvement. Il sentait que son amant allait jouir et il décida de ne pas se retirer. Hayata jouit dans la bouche du brun dans un dernier rale de plaisir. Il avala la semance avec plaisir. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et vite Yamamoto se retrouva aussi nu que son homonologue. Il tandit deux doigt à Gokudera qui les lécha avec provocation. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifier Takeshi inséra le premier dans Gokudera. Ce dernier fit une grimace de douleur et, après quelques secondes, il invita d'un coup de rein son amant à insérer le deuxième. Il s'excuta sur le champs. C'était un peu douloureux mais après que Yamamoto est fait des mouvement de ciseau en lui, le jeune mafieux l'encouragea pour la suite.

-Tues sur, Hayato? demanda le gardien de la pluie, inquet.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, et Yamamoto s'inséra doucement. Gokudera poussa un hoquet de douleur, mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir était jusqu'au bout. Ils laissèrent un peu de temps s'écouler en s'embrassant, faisant passer la douleur. Yamamoto devait se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas bouger, tant s'était bon de se sentir en l'homme qu'il aimait. Finalement, il commença des vas et vient doux et rythmer. Mais lorsqu'il commença à voir le masque de la douleur faire place à celui du plaisir sur le visage de l'argenté, il axcéléra. Le plaisir fut vite à son maximum tandit qu'il alletait, l'un dans l'autre. Leur échange s'était fait plus sauvage, plus passionner. Dans un dernier coups de rein les deux amants se libèrèrent en extase. Il s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, fatiguer mais rassasier. Après c'être embrasser une dernière fois, ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain.

Le soleil avait passer la barrière des rideaux pour venir chatouiller le visage du métis. Il se releva sur les coudes et regarda autours de lui. Une couverture avait était jeté sur lui et lui tenait chaud. Les souvenir de la dernière soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et la gène passer, il se demanda ou avait bien pût passer l'autre idiot qu'il aimait tant. Il voulut se relever mais peine fut-il assit qu'il se rallongea dans un crie de douleur étoufé. Il entendit des bruits de pas et la tête de Yamamoto apparu au-dessus de lui.

-Bonjours Hayato. Sa va? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Comment veut-tu que sa aille, ralla l'autre. J'ai hyper mal.

L'idiot rit et s'excusa plusieur fois disant qu'il y était aller trop fort. Gokudera fit un geste du doigt, et étonner Yamamoto approcha son visage se demandant se que voulait son amant. Arriver à hauteur convenable, l'argenté embrassa le brun qui comprenant enfin, répondit avec plaisir au baisé. Ils se décollèrent l'unde l'autre à bout de souffle.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours, donc? questionna le japonais.

-Comment veut-tu, dans cet état.

-Alors je reste avec toi. Tu veux quelque chose?

Gokudera réfléchit quelques secondes et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il rougit mais finalement tandit les bras vers Yamamoto, qui sourit. Il fit le tour du canaper et vint se loger dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter, à s'embrasser, à s'aimer. C'est souvent très long lorsqu'on apprend à aimer.

Auteur: Et voilà. C'est quaand même cour, enfin peut-être. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

-Gokudera: *rougit*

-Yamamoto: *sourit*

-Gokudera: Comment tu peut marquer des truc aussi génant sans avoir honte, salope.

-Moi: Comment ça génant? Moi je trouve ça bien. Et regard Yamamoto, il a l'aire d'aimer lui.

-Yamamoto: *sourit comme un idiot* Ohhhh! Hayato.

-Gokudera: Tu vas arrêter de lire ça enfoiré. *explosion de dynamite*

-Moi: Bon sa va être un peu compliquer de calmer l'autre mafieux, et comme j'ai pas envie de sauter, je vais prendre mes jambes à mon cou. A plus. *L'auteur s'enfuit en courant poursuivit par le mafieux en question*.


End file.
